charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
When Bad Warlocks Go Good
When Bad Warlocks Go Good is the'' 18th episode'' of the first season and the 18th episode of Charmed. Summary For a complete plot of '''When Bad Warlocks Go Good '''go 'here.'' Brendan seeks to become a priest to avoid fulfilling his destiny as a warlock to complete the triangle of the Evil Charmed Ones with his half-brothers. Prue tries to help Brendan resist the urge to succumb to his evil side and stay on the right path, after witnessing a confrontation between him and his brothers. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to get Piper to stop shying away from a date with Josh. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Spells' To Stir a Warlock's Inner Nature :Fratrem nostrum reconciliāte :Conventum nostrum consummate ::Translation: ::We reunite with our brother ::Complete our coming together 'Powers' Notes * The spell Greg and Paul chanted means "Restore our brother, bring about our completion" in Latin, i.e., restore Brendan's warlock side so the Rowes could form their evil triad. It worked the same way as the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell used by the Charmed Ones. * It is revealed that willfully killing an innocent turns a warlock evil. * Phoebe was particularly vehement in her opposition to helping Brendan, which is ironic, given her later long-running romance and eventual marriage to Cole. * This episode marks the first time an evil counter-part to the Power of Three, namely the Rowe Coven. This pattern would later be repeated with The Triad, the The Stillman Sisters, and the demons Patra, Pilar, and Phoenix. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * This episode tells us Andy was raised Catholic. * Guest star David Kreigel (Paul the warlock) and Shannen Doherty have previously worked together on the TV series Beverly Hills 90210 when he guest-starred in the second season episode Meeting Mr. Pony as a 17-year-old robber who holds her character, Brenda, at gun point. Glitches * This episode has the first on-screen unfreezing by Piper: she unfreezes Josh. Although, she has claimed to have gained control over her freezing and unfreezing in Feats of Clay. * Full blooded warlocks are not able to bleed, but when Brendan slashes his brother, he bleeds. * when paul stops pipers freeze it almosr seems as though you can see something small traveling towards paul but is blocked and shot down by his force field that is not shown in any other episode (hard to see, probably an accident) Music A Charming Spell by Splashdown References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. Title: When Bad Warlocks Turn Good This is a reference to the common saying "when (blank) go bad" - where you can fill in whatever you want in the blank section (i.e. animals). Episode Stills 118a.jpg Quotes :(Josh walks up behind them.) :Josh: I would like a glass of Clara Jenson please. Ninety three if you got it. :Piper: Josh. :Josh: Good start. You recognized me. :Piper: What are you doing here? (quietly to Phoebe) Phoebe! :Phoebe: (quietly) What? :Piper: This is such a surprise. :Josh: Well, I tell ya, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here. You wanna get all hot and sweaty with me? I'm kidding, kidding. I'm on my way to the gym and thought since I can't buy you dinner, we could um, work out together. :Piper: I'll be right back. :Phoebe: Uh, so will I. :Piper: I'm gonna kill you. :Phoebe: Why? A little exercise, a nice steam, a trip to the juice bar, what could it hurt? :(Phoebe is trying to cover for Piper at Quake) :Phoebe: Just out of curiosity, if you were the water shut-off valve, where would you be? :Piper: (to Phoebe) You should have called me. :Phoebe: I know, I know. But you had a good time, right? :Piper: Unfortunately. :Phoebe: Do you confuse yourself when you do that? :Piper: I just, I don't know Phoebe, it seems like every guy I've liked lately has been a warlock, a ghost, or otherwise unavailable like Leo. I was just trying to save myself some grief with Josh. :Phoebe: But Josh is available, and human too... I think. :Piper: I just don't want to be disappointed again. I'm tired of falling for the wrong guy, human or supernatural. :(Prue and Brendan are taking a walk) :Brendan: A warlock naturally comes from two warlock parents like Greg and Paul do. But they're just my half brothers, I had a different mother. :Prue: A human mother? :Brendan: Yes. A wonderfully, human mother. :Prue: So then we have something in common. My father was human. :Brendan: The only difference is he came from good. Mine came from pure evil. Descended from an ancient warlock line intent on furthering the Rowe coven. Three brothers destined to become the most powerful force of evil the world has ever known. :Prue: The evil Charmed Ones. :Paul: (to Greg) Three witches! We can't defeat them without Brendan and we haven't got him yet! International Titles *'French:' Triangle Maléfique (Evil Triangle) *'Czech:' Když se zlo mění v dobro (When Evil's Changing into Good) *'Slovak:' Keď démon vstúpi do seba (When Warlock Searches His Conscience) *'Italian:' Il demone buono (The Good Demon) *'Polish: '''Kiedy źli czarodzieje stają się dobrymi ''(When Evil Warlocks Become Good) *'Spanish: '''Cuando los hechiceros malos se vuelven buenos ''(When Evil Warlocks Become Good) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Cuando los brujos malos se vuelven buenos ''(When Bad Warlocks Turn Good) *'Hungarian: '''A kísértés ''(The Temptation) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Quando os Maus Bruxos tornam-se Bons ''(When Bad Warlocks Become Good) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Quando Feiticeiros Maus Tornam-se Bons (''When Bad Warlocks Become Good) *'Russian: '''Kak zlo stanovitsya dobrom' ' ''(How Evil Becomes Good) *'Serbian: '''Kada dobri worloci postanu loši *'Finnish: 'Hyvä velho ''(The Good Warlock) *'German: '''Wenn das Böse erwacht ''(When the Evil Awakes) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1